Faith In Love
by animefreak78990
Summary: It's the Seventy Fourth Hunger Game and the tributes are all lined up on the chess board. However when an alliance forms between nearly all of the tributes, President Snow changes the games to ones of Survival rather than a Fight to the Death. How will the tributes handle the obstacles they will face, and what will happen when they do survive? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. It's been a while since I've posted anything but hopefully that will change soon. I hope you enjoy this story and please tell me if you love it or hate it. **

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

**The Beginning **

Humming a soft tune, Faith Silven, carefully tied silver ribbons into her long black hair. The light blue dress her mother bought for her was sitting on the bed, pressed and still steaming from the iron. She stared at the lacy material for a minute or two, before finally pulling the dress over head and shoving her arms through the sleeves. Looking in the mirror she sighed. She felt utterly ridiculous.

Faith never wore a dress other than on reaping days. This year she was thirteen, however still only just over four and a half feet tall. Her baby face just continued to make her look younger. Giggling, Faith shook her head. The other tributes would get quite a shock if she ever was reaped. Later. She would regret that thought.

The horn blew, signaling that it was time for the citizens of District Four to head down to the beach where the reapings would be held. After tearing the silver bows out of her hair, she nodded and ran outside to join her friends. Everyone was to nervous to even make small talk, only an occasional reassurance that the odds were that someone older would be chosen. After signing in with the peacekeepers, Faith took her place in the block of other thirteen year olds. The makeshift stage made out of loose boards was decorated with blue and green streamers. As the colorful capital woman took to the stage, everyone fell silent.

"Welcome, people of Panem to the 74th annual Huger Games. In order to honor this exciting reaping, the president has sent a video from the capital!" The woman trilled. Faith sighed as they played the atrocious video that they play at every reaping. When it was finished the woman giggled and proceeded to reach into the bowl that held the female names. "As usual we'll have ladies go first."

It was so quiet you could here the paper open from all the way in the back of the group, everyone praying silently as they held their breaths in anticipation.

"Faith Sylven." The woman announced all to cheerfully. The girls around Faith slowly backed away from the tiny girl, some with pity in their eyes, others relief. Faith however was in shock. It had to be a mistake right? It couldn't be her, it was just impossible. Out of the hundreds of pieces of papers, her's were chosen? Fear hit Faith like a wall and she stumbled as she was dragged forward by the peacekeepers. Finally she was on stage and hesitantly shook the hand of the woman who had just sealed her fate. She felt her eyes prickled but quickly held them back. She wouldn't cry. Not for these monsters.

Suddenly a large figure came up beside her and her head automatically snapped upwards. It was a boy, maybe seventeen or eighteen years old. His brown hair going down right below his chin. His bronze skin was identical to Faith's own, however his eyes were bright blue while her's were an aqua-green. They shook hands awkwardly, both of them too scared to do anything else.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

-FAITH-

The goodbyes were short before the two tributes were whisked away into a limo. Faith was finally coming out of her shock and slowly began to realize the truth of the situation. She was going to have to go into an arena and go up against kids probably twice her size and possibly even five or six year older. She was going to have to kill other kids if she wanted to survive.

"Um, I'm Josh." A voice said, bringing Faith out of her thoughts. She smiled at her district partner and shook his extended hand. She had seen him working at the factory before, but never thought to introduce herself before.

"I'm Faith." She murmured quietly. He returned her smile with a quick quark of his lips before glancing out at the scenery flashing by the window.

"Are you scared?" He asked, his voice nearly a whisper. Faith nodded and squeezed his hand like she used to do with her father. "I would be crazy if I wasn't."

The two chatted for the rest of the ride, slowly but surely becoming friends. Faith mentally kicked herself, knowing the risks of becoming emotionally attached. In the games, only one of them could survive. But she couldn't help feel a sudden attachment to her fellow tribute. He knew what she was going through. He understood her and would listen to her patiently, almost like an older brother.

When the limo stopped, she and Josh slowly got out of the car, their hands entwined in vice like grips. Finnick Odair and Mags were waiting for them, both smiling when they saw the two tributes nearly clinging to each other.

"I told you that they would get on fine, Mags. Look how cute they are! The Capital is going to eat them right up," Finnick cooed. Faith couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Finnick shook the tributes free hands before ushering them onto the silver train. Faith's jaw dropped when she saw the elegant interior. Royal blue carpets with gold edging covered the floor. Polished wooden tables and gold table settings sat in the middle of the large cars. Paintings of the beach and lighthouses littered the walls and a glass chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"Sleeping cars are in the back and separate." Finnick announced with a cheeky grin in place. Both tributes immediately got flustered and shouted incoherently as they tried to prove that their relationship was fraternal.

"Geez I was only pulling your legs. Anyway let's sit down. I'm starving." The handsome man said with a chuckle. Avoxs slowly brought out huge platters filled with all sorts of food. Faith had never seen so much food in her life. Taking a little of this and that, she found that everything was delicious. If she wasn't careful she would gain twenty pounds before the games even started.

"So, have either of you two ever had weapon training before?" Mags asked. Josh and Faith both nodded.

"I'm good with spears or tridents, and I know how to handle a knife." Josh said, recalling the standard training that all District Four kids had.

"I'm better with a trident than a spear, and I'm handy with any blade except for a sword." Faith mumbled. Finnick smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"This is a great start. It seems you're both athletic enough to pass." He murmured. Josh frowned, "pass what?"

"The Careers standards. They're a nasty group made up tributes from District One, Two and, if we're lucky, Four. They're bred for killing and ability, however they're your best bet for survival in the first half of the game. I'll speak to their mentors tonight, but I think that you two have a good chance of getting in." Finnick explained. Faith gulped, she knew about the Careers alright from watching last years game.

"Finnick, I don't think I can kill... People." Faith whispered as bloody images filled her head. Finnick's face softened and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me baby girl. I'll make sure those nasty brute know you won't take part in their sport, but in the end if it come down to the final four or even five, it starts becoming a battle of survival. Killing skills are good only for the first half of the game, after that learning how to get yourself out of dangerous situations will be key in you making it back home." Finnick said firmly, glancing back and forth between Faith and Josh.

Faith nodded and gently clasped Josh's hand. It wasn't for entertainment they were doing this to get home, or at least one of them.

-FAITH-

The next morning Faith woke up and looked around her car in a dazed panic. After realizing where she was she felt tears roll down her cheeks. So it wasn't a dream after all. She was in an extravagant bed that could only be in the sleeping quarter that were assigned to her last night by her mentor.

Sobbing quietly she curled up until her forehead rested against her knees. After a while the door opened and a gentle hand combed through her hair.

"Oh baby girl, the first day is always the worse." Finnick murmured as Faith slowly curled against him. He lifted her up so that her head could rest on his shoulder and slowly made his way to the dining car. When they entered Josh lept to his feet ready instantly worried, but Finnick waved him off.

"I've seen a lot of tributes go through this, especially the younger ones." He explained as he say down. He carefully pried Faith's arms off and say her in between himself and Josh. Her tears had already stopped, her eyes red and puffy. Biting her lip she stared down at her lap, ashamed of acting like a baby in front of her friends. Finnick rubbed her back encouragingly and filled her plate with food.

After breakfast the two tributes were sent to shower and when they returned a team of stylists flocked them. Faith was waxed eyebrows to toes until everything but the hair on top of her head was gone. After rubbing her skin in sweetly scented oils, the head stylist named Iya, clothes her in a lovely blue blouse and skinny leggings. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and pearls were weaved in between her glossy dark locks.

"You look stunning now go out there and smile children." Finnick shouted as they entered the tunnel that would lead them to the Capital. Faith and Josh stated out of the window, preparing for what was going to come. Josh was in a lovely blue shirt and dress slacks, making him look more mature.

Suddenly light flooded the cabin and cheers filled the air. Capital citizens were lined all the way down the platform waving and screaming as the train pulled in. Josh and Faith followed instructions and put on their best smiles, waving enthusiastically at potential sponsors. The people went crazy. Throwing roses all over the place and pushing at each other to look at the tributes.

Finally the train stopped and Finnick motioned for the kids to go first. The two stepped off of the train, hand in hand and shook hands, autographed posters and even blew kisses occasionally. Finally it was time to go and peacekeeper lead the group into a limo that would take them to the Tribute Building.

"You two did wonderful, I couldn't have done a better performance myself." Finnick said as they began their trip. "Now District One and Two have agreed to meet us in the lobby, don't worry just keep up the charm."

The limo stopped and Josh helped Faith out of the car. Two boys and two girls were already waiting for them. The boys were both very muscular, blond and strikingly handsome. However they both were clearly cold blooded killers. The girls weren't much better the taller blond was clearly beautiful while the smaller brunette seemed to care less of how she looked and more about how powerful she was.

Faith kept her face in a blank mask, her green eyes glinting as she seemingly sized up the teens in front of her, but she was terrified on the inside. The shorter male stepped forward and held out a hand for her to shake.

She took it without hesitation and shook it firmly. His Grip was strong but she didn't let it phase her. He did the same thing with Josh who also kept a blank mask. The tribute smiled at them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"My name is Cato from District Two." He said, "Welcome to the Careers, Four."

Faith had to stop herself from sighing in relief. She relaxed in a neutral stance as the others stepped forward to introduce themselves as well. The other boy was Marvel, from District one. His partner, the beautiful blond was Glimmer and the scary brunette was Clove.

"Isn't she kinda… small to be a Career?" Clove asked bluntly as she pointed to Faith. Faith smiled in return and flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I can't handle myself in a fight." she countered, her voice coming out colder than she anticipated. It was scary, Faith thought, but she needed to sound acceptable to these people, at least for now. To her relief Clove smiled and laughed slapping Faith none too gently on the shoulder.

"I think we're going to get along just fine, kid." she barked. Faith giggled and looked over to where Josh was talking to Marvel and Glimmer, laughing and eventually even wrestling with the bigger boy playfully.

"Boys." Glimmer groaned as she rolled her eyes. Clove snorted and nodded in agreement but Faith was somewhat preoccupied by a certain District Two tribute staring at her. Cato had a look on his face that Faith couldn't quite place. It was almost possessive.

"Okay children, I'm going to bring my two upstairs so that they can see their floor. We'll see you at the chariots tomorrow." Finnick said as he guides his two tributes away from the fun and towards the large gold and crystal elevators.

"Well I must say that things couldn't have gone smoother. As of today you two are finally Careers." he said as he hugged the his two tributes. Faith felt an uneasy feeling growing in her stomach, and for the life of her couldn't figure out why.

* * *

**So First Chapter Done, Please Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys just finished Chapter Two. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

**Chariots, Costumes, and Training **

**Faith's POV**

My jaw was completely slack as I stared around the luxurious living quarters that we would be staying in the next couple of weeks. It was somehow more elegant than the train and much bigger than any building in District Four. The dining/living room itself was at least two times the size of my own house.

I heard Finnick and Mags chuckling behind me, but I didn't care. I was too transfix on the setting before me, and thinking that the Capital really does take care of the tributes before they're thrown into the games. Finnick and Mags show us to our rooms where we find a preset wardrobe already waiting for us. It's mostly blues, teals, golds and silvers; the colors of our district, and only increases my longing to go back home and see the ocean one last time.

Dinner takes place later that evening, giving us time to relax and watch a recap of the reapings. I see Marvel and Glimmer both volunteer with pride, willing to fight for the very thing they were bred for. Clove is reaped, however when another girl tries to volunteer, Clove growls and stares the poor girl down. Then a scrawny boy is chosen and Cato Volunteers. District Three's tributes weren't anything special, however the boy looked around my age. Then it was my reaping, and I could see the shock on my own face and a dazed Josh also making his way onto the stage. We shake hands, and a whisked away by peacekeepers. I gripped Josh's hand fiercely, realizing that it was only yesterday that the reapings had taken place, yet it felt like a lifetime ago.

The other districts flash by uneventfully, until District Twelve appears. When a poor twelve year old girl is reaped, her sister bravely steps forward to take her place. My throat closed up, thinking of how much courage that must have taken, especially knowing District Twelve's history with the games. Katniss, I thought once her name flashes on screen. Katniss Everdeen.

Finnick calls for dinner, breaking us out of our dazes as we make our way to the oddly shaped table and chairs. More luxurious food is placed in front of us, however I can't seem to work up the appetite that I had the night before. After seeing the reapings, I'm not sure if I ever would. The overwhelming knowledge that there were twenty four children, including myself, and twenty three of them would have to die was overwhelming. Looking at all of their faces, it was hard not imagining what they could be like in twenty years. Helping their District in their various jobs, and yet only one would grow up past the age of nineteen.

I set down my fork and stared at my hands, wondering for the first time in my life what sort of life I would have led had I not been reaped. Would I have started a family? Had children of my own? See them have their own children? Would I work on the boats or maybe stay in the factory? What would I do when I got too old to work?

My breath caught as I realized that I probably would never be able to do any of those things. My chances of winning were remedial at best, and there was no way I would be able to kill Marvel, or Cato, or Glimmer, or even Clove.

I excused myself and went to my room, lying on my bed, and feeling more lost than I've ever felt in my entire life.

-FAITH-

The next morning the prep team woke me up early, after eating a quick breakfast and showering, they began to get me ready for the chariot parade that would take place in the afternoon. They did my hair first, covering it thoroughly with products so that it gleamed like the streams and brooks, and wove it into a complex up-do. They took a headband made out of pears and clipped it into my hair, along with giving me matching earrings. They then refused to let me near any mirrors as they did my make up and helped me into my dress.

"Whoa." I murmured as I looked behind me. I had no clue what the dress was made out of, but whatever it was, it was beautiful, they had a fitted bodice encrusted with pearls and diamonds but the skirt was flowing and when the sun hit it, looked exactly like the water of the ocean. The long train in the back would look simply amazing once the chariots started moving.

"Oops, almost forgot the most important part." Iya said as she quickly sprayed some sort of clear liquid on my dress.

"What was that?" I asked curiously. Iya laughed and winked, saying that it was a secret and that I would find out during the parade. Finally they were done fussing and brought me to stand in front of a full length mirror. My breath caught as I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked neither young or old. I looked immortal, like the very goddess of the sea. The make up made my face look timeless, taking the attention away from my baby cheeks and more to my glittering eyes which were framed by dark lashes. My lips weren't dark or sexy, they were simply glossy and natural colored.

"I look so…"

"Gorgeous?!"

"Stunning?!"

"Beautiful?!"

"Um… I was going to say pretty." I said sheepishly. The prep team laughed and ushered me back into the common room as they grabbed Josh to get him prepared. Finnick beamed at me and said, "If you weren't so beautiful and if the prep team wasn't so violent about protecting their work, I would hug you right now."

I laughed and moved over to the couch, tired of hours of standing. There was a knock on the door and in marched Cato and Marvel. I had to hold back my laughter as I looked at the too, clearly unhappy males. Cato was dressed in some sort of ancient warrior garb, similar to that of the Greek Gods. His golden headband was completed with wings and beautiful gems but his skirt nearly had me rolling on the floor. Marvel looked like a freaking peacock. His pink garb full of plumage and sparkles. He was even wearing pink eyeliner.

"Oh laugh it up trout." Marvel grumbled as he pulled down a stray feather. Cato simply stared at me in my costume.

"How old are you again, trout?" Cato asked. I frowned, tilting my head to the side in confusion. "Thirteen, why?"

His electric blue eyes met mine and I couldn't help but notice how different his eyes were from Josh's. Josh's looked like the sea on a warm summer day; Cato's like the raging waves during a thunderstorm. Shaking myself I retaliated. "So how old are you God of Skirts?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sixteen you dope."

My eyebrows shot up. I thought he would at least be seventeen. He smirk and I quickly rearranged my face into a scowl. There was a frantic knock on the door and Cato and Marvel quickly hid in the small kitchen while I opened the door. Two Capital women stood in the doorway both furious.

"You look lovely dear, however we were wondering if you've seen two unruly boys from Districts One and Two." the first gritted out. I threw a quick glance over to where Cato and Marvel were hiding, both shaking their heads furiously. Turning back I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"You just missed them, I believe they said something about going to the roof." I said, feigning innocence as best as possible. The two women ran off quicker than I thought possible in the heels they were wearing, screeching about all the dirt that would ruin their precious costumes. Closing the doors, I finally let loose a loud laugh, placing a hand on my side and willing the tears that were gathering in my eyes not to fall.

Broad arms lifted me up and spun me around before carefully setting me back down. Marvel released me from his iron grasp, quickly kissed my cheek, and shouted a quick thanks before he and Cato ran back to the elevators.

"What was that all about?" a voice asked and I spun around. My breath caught as I admired Josh's suit. It was made out of the same material as my dress and his coat tails billowed behind him. The tips of his hair were dyed blue and his eyes were framed by a beautiful blue design.

"You look so cool." I whispered. He laughed and gently kissed my forehead, "and you look beautiful Faith. So why were Cato and Marvel here?"

I laughed and told him what had happened and he laughed along with me. Near the end of the story Finnick walked in and smiled, "It's time."

-FAITH-

"Um, good horsie?" I said uncertainly as I stared at the huge black stallions that were going to pull our rather large chariot. Finnick laughed and handed me a couple of sugar cubes, which I fed to the great beasts.

"They're really just like really big, intelligent dogs." Finnick suggested. I laughed as I stroked the main of the horse closest to me. The whistle was blown, signaling it was time for us to board our chariots. Josh and I stood side by side our free hands slowly twining together in anticipation. Finnick came up next to us and looked us both over one more time. "Now remember you have to smile and wave, no matter what happens. Ooh and the hand holding is good make sure they can see it."

We nodded and stumbled forward as the chariot began to move. The roar of the crowd was deafening and cameras flashed left and right, nearly blinding us. However I simply smiled and waved, causing the crowd to go crazy.

"Whoa!" Josh exclaimed suddenly. We glanced down only to find that the fabric seemed to be freezing over. The shiny fabric was crystallizing before our eyes, stopping mid-motion as the breeze became null. In seconds my dress and Josh's suit was turned into ice sculptures. Strangely enough the clothes weren't cold, they felt as warm as they had when they were unfrozen.

The crowd went absolutely nuts, screaming their lungs out as they shouted their approval. Josh and I nodded to each other and threw up our arms, showing our twined hands to the audience. If possible, the stands seemed to get louder. They loved us. The chariots made a final circuit before pulling us back towards the stables.

Finally away from the views of thousands, Josh helped me off of the chariot and the two were finally able to stare at their new outfits.

"You two look absolutely dazzling." Iya said, nodding her head in approval.

"Um, one question…" I said hesitantly and all eyes turned to me. "How am I going to fit in the elevator."

Iya laughed and led me back to a small changing room, where she handed me more comfortable clothes. After heading back upstairs to our floor, Finnick, Mags, Josh and I went straight to the couches and turned on the T.V. We watched the chariot procession and found that we weren't the only district playing to our elements. District Twelve had their tributes go up in flames. Their costumes were magnificent, bold, and dangerous.

"Fire versus water, the capital will be all over this." Finnick muttered as he stared at the image of us in our ice costumes. "At least you'll have the careers to protect you. Which reminds me. Training starts tomorrow and I want you both to show off your weapons skill. However I want both of you to also spend some time at the survival stations. Without those skills you'll have no chance of winning."

We nodded and decided to head to bed shortly after. As I lay in bed, I felt a feeling of dread and anticipation coil in my stomach.

-FAITH-

The next morning I woke up to find training clothes already laid out for me. They were made out some sort of stretchy material that to the touch felt as light as a feather. After a quick shower and breakfast, I got changed and met with Finnick and Josh in the elevator. We rode in silence, both of us putting on our career facades for the day.

We ended up being the last to arrive, and the trainer began her monologue about not hurting other tributes and to push our skill to the limit, etc, etc. At the end of the speech we gathered with Clove, Cato, Marvel and Glimmer, and went straight to the weapons station. Since Josh and Marvel were also on spear/trident, we had to take turns. Marvel went first, and hurled his spear at the dummy. It ended up being a lethal blow and Marvel highfived Cato. Josh was next and surprised us with his uncanny amount of strength, the spear going straight through the dummy and lodging into the back wall. Marvel whistled and rubbed Josh's head affectionately.

Then it was my turn. Breathing deeply I picked up a trident and smiled. It was perfectly balanced and the cool metal felt natural against my hand. I eyed the dummy in front of me and slowly felt my emotions slip away. I was a cold killer, that's what I needed to be. Snarling I threw the trident and watched as it decapitated the dummy, severing the cloth head in one, clean strike. The perfect kill.

I turned and found the careers nodding in approval, and Josh staring at me with sad eyes. The rest of the session, Clove taught me how to handle smaller knives and Marvel and I worked together with the spear.

When lunch was called we all put down whatever we were doing and headed to the cafeteria. I excused myself quickly, making a BEeline for the bathroom. Turning on a faucet I looked at myself in the mirror.

Suddenly the memory of the trident and the decapitated dummy rushed back and I felt myself getting sick. I had "killed" without hesitation. If that had been a tribute, I would have killed a child. Looking at myself in the mirror, I began questioning just how much these games would change me, and how long before I turning into a blood thirsty, cold blooded career for good.

* * *

**So did you like it or hate it? Please review!**


End file.
